Power of Three
by FlyingHummingbird
Summary: Somehow, Thomas and Teresa didn't save us. No, it was up to the Three to save us. Sean, Terrence, and Sabrina.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Maze Runner Trilogy.  
A/N: Is this is a new story? Yes it is! And my first only Maze Runner type story.

* * *

Oh, hi. I didn't see you there. Maybe you know me. No, I take that back. You totally know me. As Sabrina would say, that's just my oversized ego talking. Well, leave me here, trying to tell the whole world a story they've never seen. This is the story of the three that saved the Gladers. "Three?!" you say. Yes, three. Not Thomas, who died with the Grievers. Not Teresa, who never came out of her coma and clutched the note as tightly as if she would never let us have it. No, none of them. This is the story of Sean, Terrence, and Sabrina. Sean was a happy, reasonable kid, but had the ability to focus on the topics he loved. Terrence was a small and bony kid with the determined streak and a sarcastic edge. But Sabrina, she was a different story. Unwilling and independent, but faster and smarter than the entire Glade. She might be stubborn, but it was her stubbornness that saved us. Otherwise, we might of been history. Oh, and Sabrina was beautiful. No, don't look at me like that. I do NOT like her. Ok, fine, maybe I do. But you're not here to listen to me talk. You're here to listen to the Three's story. And here we go.

* * *

A/N: Chapter Two is right behind!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Maze Runner Trilogy.

* * *

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!" shrieked the alarm clock, multiplied times three to wake up Terrence.

"SHUT UP YOU MISERABLE THING!" yelled Terrence.

"Threatening an alarm clock isn't going to help much," pointed out my older brother Sean.

Ah, Sean. Always the words of wisdom. What happened to Terrence's common sense? Oh, I remember. He lost it five years ago. The day that... Dad died. He's been dead for a long time. But time heals wounds, and these wounds are clearly healed. However, it does not seemed to healed Terrence's annoyingness or Sean's overconfidence.

I rolled over and yawned. Oh, I'm sorry, did I forget to introduce myself? (That was sarcasm, for those of you who didn't catch that.) Well, I'm Sabrina. I have two annoying brothers (Terrence is my twin and Sean is our older brother by a year.) Living with two brothers is not fun. At all. Which you should have already caught by the annoying facts of this morning. If I could choose one word to describe my brothers, I would choose annoying. If my Core Teacher was here to hear that she would demand I open up a dictionary and search for the word annoying and then make a poem about it. But she's not here, and now I'm ranting.

I pulled on my clothes and walked down the stairs, groping on the smooth wooden bar. When I entered the kitchen, I saw the Sean had made French toast. That stuff is amazing. But Sean isn't. I reached for a piece of toast, but Sean slapped my hand.

"Make your own," he said, grinning annoying from ear to ear.

"Then why does Terrence have some? If that rule was in play, Terrence would be eating burnt toast right now," I pointed out. Yes, Terrence is a terrible cook.

"Because he, unlike someone-" and here Sean gave a 'meaningful' cough "-said the magic words."

What are the magic words, you ask? Please? Nah. Abracadabra alakazam? is awesome? Yep! You, my friend are a smart one.

"Fine." I said. "Sean is awesome."

"Je vous remercie. Prendre quelques tost," Sean said jokingly.

"Vous sucer," I said.

"Pas gentil," he said.

"Tant pis, meunier," I replied.

And,by then, Terrence was sitting by looking very confused. He doesn't speak French. Instead, he takes Media, which is basically staring at a computer for a very long time waiting for the people to hand over the camera so you can actually do something.

"Umm, speak in English please?" asked Terrence.

"Basically, we mean, it's your fault you didn't learn to speak French," I said flatly.

"How descriptive," said Terrence, trying to be sarcastic and disappointed when he found out it wasn't working for much.

"Regarder votre langue," Sean continued.

"Tant pis."

"Je vous avertis."

"Je vais pas avoir des ennuis pour cela. Pour toutes les Maman sait, je pourrais signifié que vous mangez une sucette. en tout cas, le meunier signifie sucette. Toutefois, vous serez en difficulté quand maman apprend sur votre petit "secret"."

And then, Sean let out a flurry of swear words I do not want to recall in plain ol' English.

"Pay me," I said.

Sean sighed and rummaged for something in his pocket.

"Two dollars."

"Nope."

"Okay, two dollars AND two jolly ranchers."

Terrence nearly screamed in delight. He ran across the table and dropped into Sean's lap.

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE?" he asked. Terrence has a huge thing for sugar. Give him it and he'll start bouncing off walls.

Sean was nearly being choked.

"Air," he managed to breath.

Terrence let go of Sean.

"Oops, sorry," Terrence said innocently.

Sean shook his head. "This is not a 'sorry' matter. You nearly killed me."

"Can I have sugar then?" asked Terrence.

"No way, Jose," said Sean. He gave me the jolly ranchers and money.

"Boo," said Terrence, giving me a pouty face.

"Come on, let's go," said Sean, ignoring Terrence.

"Yeah," I said. "Let's go."


End file.
